The Greatest Show Unearthed real one
by Octopus Taco
Summary: Rated M for gore. Based off of Creature Feature's song Greatest Show Unearthed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Greatest Show Unearthed.**

"Welcome everybody! The Dark Carnival is in town! Everybody has a great time and _no one gets out!_ HAHAHAHA!"

"Soul, are you sure this was the best idea?" squeaked Maka. Her whole body was shaking at the frightening displays around the carnival. Everything seemed strangely… dirty. As if the whole carnival had been buried.

"I wanna go on the carousel!" shrieked Patty. "Teeheehee!" she laughed as her older sister slipped on something red and warm and wet… "AAAAHHH! B-BLOOD!"

"Oh, relax dearie. It's fake." said a girl with black hair. "Hey, hey! Wanna see a show?" She didn't wait for a response and flipped onto a handstand and grabbed a passing fire breather's torch. Swallowing the fire, she spit out a black rose. "Tadah! I'm Thaomy and **welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed, whether you like it or not here, you ain't gettin' out!"**

**~C~A~R~N~I~V~A~L~**

"Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy, and terror!" yelled a man with a red and white striped vest and a black top hat. "Meet Margaret and Ngonda (gon-duh), magicians of horror and music!" An African- American girl with ankle length black hair and another girl with white hair down to her waist came out. "HEEEELLLOOOO! WELCOME TO OUR SHOW!" said the African, Ngonda.

"I'm the lovely assisstant!" "And IIIIII'M the magician!" said the other, Margaret. "We have a little show for you and we're gonna need a volunteer. How about yooouuu sir?" She pulled Soul up onto the stage. "We're gonna need you to get in this coffin sir!" said Ngonda cheerfully. "Oookay…"

Once he was in, Ngonda locked the coffin shut. Margaret pulled a saw out from her top hat. "Whoa! What are you doing with that?" "Oh, relax. We're just gonna saw you half."

**~C~A~R~N~I~V~A~L~**

Blood spurted everywhere. Soul was dead. Sawed in half. "HAHAHA!" laughed the magician and assisstant, two Asian boys beside them. "That was fun, huh John? I can tell Joefel looooved it!"

AN: All OC's are people in my class. I'm Margaret, my two besties are Ngonda and Thaomy, my other friends are Joefel, John and later OC's.

End Chapter One.

Reviews keep our rides runnin' and we would prefer they keep workin'.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Show Unearthed

"AAAAAHHHH!" a blond meister screamed as her weapon was sawed in half. For _real._ "OMIGOD! SOUL!" The boy's head fell back, crimson eyes staring blankly, devoid of their usual sarcastic glimmer. "Ha ha! Wasn't that fuuuuun, everybody?" laughed Ngonda up on stage. Two Asian boys walked up beside the magician and assistant. "Oh, hiya Joey, John!" (Joey's actual name is Joefel.) "Hiya!" said the younger one, John.

"Pfft…HAHAHAHAHA! He DIED!" laughed Joefel. "I know! Innit funny?" said Ngonda. The four 12 year olds started laughing hard.

~C~A~R~N~I~V~A~L~

"S… Sou… Soul…" Maka sobbed, sitting by a booth at the carnival. "He was m-my b-best friend!" "We know, Maka-chan. We're sad too." said Tsubaki.

"Heya!"

The two girls looked up to see three girls in sparkly red white and blue costumes. The girl in the red costume held out her hand. "I'm Daija." The blue costumed girl did the same. "Alexis." The girl in the white costume followed suit. "Efe. Nice to meet you guys. We're the trapeze artists." Daija sat down next to Maka. "You should come see our show later. It's really great."

"We'll be there." said Tsubaki, speaking for herself and her distraught friend.

~C~A~R~N~I~V~A~L~

The three girls swung, flipped and twisted 60 feet above the sand covered floor of their performing tent. "For our **next **act… we'll need a volunteer! And I have just the girl in mind. Will a Miss Maka Albarn come up?" Maka trembled in her seat. "Do I have to, Tsubaki?" "Yes, Maka. You do."

Maka nervously went up to the stage. She didn't notice Daija, Alexis and Efe smirking to each other, knowing that no "volunteers" ever got off those trapeze alive.

~C~A~R~N~I~V~A~L~

**Oooh… cliffhanger! HAHAHAHA!**


End file.
